1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting potatoes. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine for cutting potatoes which are to be fried. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting potatoes in a helical or spiral configuration, such potatoes being commonly referred to as curlicue potatoes. In another embodiment of the invention, onions may be sliced in a shape suitable for preparing fried onion rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fried potatoes and onions are a popular food item in many countries including the United States. Fried potatoes are commonly referred to as french fried potatoes, the potatoes being cut into strips or other shapes and fried in grease or cooking oil.
Another popular shape for fried potatoes is that of a potato cut into the shape of a helix. Such potatoes are commonly referred to as curlicue potatoes. The potato is first cut into the shape of a helix and then is fried in grease or oil in the same manner as the common fried potatoes in the shape of a strip which are frequently referred to as french fries.
Various apparatuses are known in the art for cutting potatoes into a curlicue or helical shape prior to frying the potato. However, the devices of the prior art are generally complex and expensive, the price of such apparatuses being prohibitive for purchase by the ordinary consumer.